To Love Somebody
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Blaine and Kurt celebrate their anniversary.


**A/N: Thanks to iTunes for being a constant amount of inspiration. This song is such an oldie, but I can picture Blaine singing this song. So sit back and enjoy. This is 'To Love Somebody' by The Bee Gees, and I don't own the song. Or Blaine and Kurt…though I wouldn't mind owning Blaine. ;-)**

It had been another particularly slow night at the music store where Kurt Hummel had his part time job. Nobody bought compact discs anymore. Not in the era of digital downloading, but he'd needed the money to buy Blaine's anniversary present. He couldn't believe that he was going on a year of being with Blaine. So many ups and downs of their relationship, what with Sebastian and Cameron trying to interfere, and then Blaine's hospitalization, Kurt's car accident. They just needed something good. Something sweet. He'd planned it for weeks, and he'd wanted it to be perfect. He was finalizing some plans on the phone when the object of his desire walked in the door. His boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. And he was holding a radio. Not that there wasn't anything wrong with the music selection Kurt had playing on the radio at work, but Blaine looked suspicious.

"Hi honey, what are you doing here?"

Kurt said, coming around the counter to greet his boyfriend. He kissed him softly and smiled when Blaine deepened the kiss. They'd gotten in trouble by his manager for it once, and Kurt knew if it went further and Mr. Chang saw them again, he'd be out before he could pay off Blaine's anniversary present.

"I'm here for one simple reason, Kurt. I know our anniversary isn't until Thursday, but this couldn't wait. I need you to know how I feel. And then there will be another extra special surprise after the performance."

Blaine said, heading over to the stage where they sometimes hosted live bands. Blaine walked to his guitar and sat down on the chair. He motioned for Kurt to push play. And that's when he heard the prettiest piano melody. Blaine smiled and started to talk, before the notes opened further.

"I love you, Kurt. So much. And this song reveals that."

He said starting to strum on his guitar. Kurt looked around at the empty store and went to flip the closed sign. Blaine started singing and Kurt gasped. It was a song they'd picked for them.

_There's a light_

_A certain kind of light_

_That never shone on me_

_I want my life to be lived with you_

_Lived with you_

_There's a way everybody say_

_To do each and every little thing_

_But what does it bring_

_If it ain't got you? Ain't got you_

_You don't know what it's like, baby_

_You don't know what it's like_

Kurt made his way towards the stage and pulled up a bean bag chair. He watched the man that he loved more than his whole life play the guitar, and thought back to the night of his car accident. The look on Blaine's face as he walked next to the stretcher…

**Nine months previously:**

_Blaine was in the car behind Kurt when it happened. He watched Kurt's Navigator proceed through the intersection and that's when it happened. Kurt was t-boned in his drivers side door by someone driving a Mercedes and not paying attention. Blaine pulled over and rushed to Kurt's truck. He had his cell phone in hand and he tried to pry open his door. He looked at Kurt and saw the bleeding from his forehead and the swelling of his cheek. Who knew what other injuries he might have. Blaine was panicking. He needed to get Kurt out of there. He dialed 911 shakily and spoke with them. He walked around to the passenger side of the truck and threw the door open. He climbed up into the truck and took Kurt's hand._

"_Kurt, come on baby. Open your eyes for me. Please. You've got to tell me where it hurts."_

_Kurt groaned softly and Blaine smiled in relief. He watched Kurt roll his head to look at him. He saw the flickers of pain on Kurt's face. By this time, the police and ambulance had arrived. _

"_Kurt, honey. You were in an accident on the way back to the house. I'm with you now. I love you, baby. So much. Just tell me where it hurts."_

"_M-my head. M-my side."_

"_Okay, okay. We're going to get you to the hospital. We're gonna get you stitched up."_

"_Blaine."_

_Kurt said, between breaths. Blaine figured he'd had some broken ribs, with the way that he was talking. Blaine watched as the paramedics had pried his door open. He wasn't going to let anyone take Kurt from him until Kurt had finished his sentence._

"_What?"_

"_I love you. I'm sorry."_

"_No, no. No need for you to be sorry. You had the green light. I'm going with you. I love you so much, Kurt."_

_Blaine said, holding his hand and watching as the paramedics pulled Kurt out of the car. Blaine climbed out and jumped into the ambulance, not caring that his car was on the side of the road._

Kurt was lucky he'd walked away with a couple bruised ribs. His jaw had been sprained and he had a few lacerations, but it was nothing compared to seeing the look on Blaine's face after the accident. He swore he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. And from that day forward he hadn't. Kurt knew that Blaine was a mother hen sometimes, but he needed him.

_To love somebody_

_To love somebody_

_To love somebody_

_The way I love you_

_In my brain _

_I see your face again_

_I know my frame of mind_

_You ain't got to be so blind_

_And I'm blind, so very blind_

_I'm a man, can't you see _

_What I am_

_I live and breathe for you_

_But what good does it do_

_If I ain't got you, ain't got you_

Blaine put the guitar down and looked at Kurt. Kurt had tears in his eyes and he walked over to Blaine. He wiped away the tears that fell and pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine knew Kurt had something to say, but would wait until he stopped crying to do it. Kurt sniffled some more, wiped away some more tears and pulled away from Blaine.

"Blaine Warbler Anderson, you are my whole life. You're my first, last and my everything. And that car accident proved to me that life is short, even if I did have a couple bruised ribs. For you to come here and sing that to me, proves that your love for me runs just as deep as mine does for you. Always and forever, Blaine. Always and forever. Now, let's go. I've got a surprise for you, too."

Kurt said, finishing up closing the store. He was so happy in that moment. And nothing was going to stop that. He led Blaine to his car, where he pulled a box out of his glove compartment. He turned around and handed it to Blaine.

"Happy anniversary my love."

Kurt said, kissing him softly as Blaine took the box. He opened it and saw the watch that they'd been looking at at Macy's two weeks before. Blaine gasped and felt the tears in his eyes. He took it out of the box and held it up to look at it. It was then he'd noticed the inscription on the back. He read it aloud as the tears flowed freely.

"_You're all mine. I love you more everyday. Forever yours, Kurt."_

"Happy anniversary, darling."

Kurt said, as he kissed Blaine one last time. Blaine nuzzled his neck softly and smiled at him.

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine. Meet you in ten?"

Blaine nodded and drove out of the parking lot. He smiled, knowing that everything in his whole pathetic life measured up to now…and it was all he ever needed.

**A/N: A little Klaine anniversary present! Happy anniversary Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel! **


End file.
